


Four days, three hours, and twenty-two minutes

by schwentker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwentker/pseuds/schwentker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will have kissed, but Nico is avoiding Will- BoO spoilers One Shot, Solangelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four days, three hours, and twenty-two minutes

He and Nico Di Angelo had kissed exactly four days, three hours, and twenty-two minutes ago. Will was still hung up over it for a reason he couldn’t quite understand. He had kissed lots of people before, boys, girls, even a tree nymph when she was still in her arboreous form, but none of them had made him feel so perfect.  
They had been watching an old detective movie in Cabin 7, when Nico had just leaned over and kissed him. There wasn’t any great speech or a climactic profession of love, just a kiss on the lips. It was stupid, and it was cliché, but when their lips touched, he felt like he was on top of the world. Then Nico’s face had flushed bright red, and he stuttered and bolted out. Will had felt disoriented and confused, but he knew that he had liked no, he had loved it.  
So in four days, three hours, and twenty-two minutes, Will had gone completely nuts, because Nico hadn’t talked to him since.  
oOo

That night, at dinner, Will sat next to his siblings, facing towards Nico’s back, which was sitting with Percy and Annabeth, talking about whether food for minor gods should be sacrificed at the shrines themselves. Miserable, Will stabbed his casserole. Why was Nico not talking to him? He couldn’t remember doing or saying anything inflammatory. Will sighed and went back to subtly staring at Nico.  
“Solace, you coming to the campfire tonight? You didn’t show up for the last couple,” Will’s brother, Austin asked.  
“I don’t know. I’m pretty tired. I might hit the sack a little early tonight,” Will rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Please Will? For me?” Austin batted his eyelashes in an attempt to look cute. Will cracked up.  
“Sure. I’m gonna go back to the cabin though. See you later,” Will trudged off toward Cabin 7.  
oOo

The campfire was fine. The songs were sung, the fire danced its multiple colors, and Nico continued to ignore him. Austin and Kayla had sat next to him, they had a contest to see who could throw a marshmallow the highest, but still eat it. Kayla had won, but not before one hit her square on the head. Will had so much fun he had momentarily forgotten about his Nico problem.  
As Will padded over to his cabin, something caught his eye. A scrawny figure sitting by the lake. When Will got closer, he found that it was not just any figure, but Nico, the source of Will’s troubles himself. Will took a deep breath and sat next to Nico.  
“Hey,” Will said. Nico said nothing. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, until Will looked over and saw that Nico was crying.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you Will. I really like you. Like, really really like you. But there’s no way in Hades you like me back and I know I ruined our friendship and-” Nico didn’t get to finish his sentence because Will’s lips had already crashed onto his. Will felt Nico smile.  
“I really really like you too, Nico.”


End file.
